Light Returns to Earth
by LetsJustThinkforaWhile
Summary: Being a new Shinigami, Light comes back with a new plan of his ideal world, using a girl who finds his notebook. Will he succeed? Or will he fail like he did before? Review/Rate! Caution: Short Chapters.  Rated T..just in case


Ryuk silently looked down at the Shinigami Realm as he sat down on a large rotting skull. Shinigami's of all types were sitting around, either sleeping or gambling. The sky was gloomy and dark as always, and there was nothing interesting to look at.

It had been a month since Ryuk wrote Light's name in the death note. He had always thought that Light had been going a little too far...not even a Shinigami would have written that many names into their own notebook. But still...everything is so..boring. Only a few noticed his return to the realm. Those who did, laughed at him.

He dropped the dry and sandy Shinigami apple as he noticed the Shinigami's below turn around and look towards the same direction. Ryuk heard mumbles and whispers. To get a better view, Ryuk headed down to find out what the commotion was.

"Lokam, what's going on?" Ryuk spoke in his hoarse voice to a fellow Shinigami.

"There's a new Shinigami!" Lokam answered, half excited.

"A new one, eh?" Ryuk cocked his head to the side. "Where?"

Lokam hoarsely laughed. "Over there." With a sharp finger, he pointed to a silhouette sitting down on a boulder. "No one's brave enough to talk to it. It's really different from all of us."

Ryuk craned his neck forward as the silhouette turned its head around to face the crowd. Once Ryuk saw its face, he did a double take.

"Light?" he muttered.

Light Yagami the Shinigami smiled, and turned his head around to it's original position. He got up and walked to Ryuk, making all of the other Shinigami back away from his path, slightly afraid.

Light smirked as he got face to face with Ryuk. "I've been waiting for you."

Ryuk frowned, although no one could see it through his painted-on grin. How can Light be here? He was DEAD! The only thing different about him was Light's new black bat-like wings. "You're supposed to be dead! I wrote your name in the death note. You died!"

Light slightly chuckled as he crossed his arms. His suit was torn and splattered with dried blood from the gunshots Matsuda used on him that day. "Is that what you think? The Shinigami King himself took me in here, for all of the killings I did. 'You would make a remarkable Shinigami', he said."

The other Shinigami's gasped and chuckled. "Met the King, huh?"

Light ignored the comment. "I would like to speak to Ryuk...alone."

Muttering in disappointment, they all walked away and continued their regular daily activities.

Ryuk groaned. "Are you going to kill those criminals again?"

Light shook his head. "No."

He frowned, obviously surprised. "But...you wanted to create a new world, right?"

Light sighed in frustration. "Ryuk, you can be pretty stupid sometimes, you know? I know I can kill people from here, but what does that make me? I'm a Shinigami, and no one can see me unless they touch my notebook." Light regarded the black death note in his hand. "Obviously I can't just fly around and somehow get the entire population to touch it. Therefore..." Light smirked. "I'm getting someone else to write the names down, and then I'll use the person to become the new GOD of the new world! I'll get him or her to make everyone touch it on the day he or she gains the victory! That day, everyone would want to meet the famous Kira. The new Kira would explain of MY existence, so everyone will know the true and original Kira!"

"Will you stop that? That's stupid. You failed the last time. If you leave the Shinigami Realm to drop the notebook like I did, then-"

"You'll kill me?" Light laughed. "_Kill me? I'm a Shinigami, Ryuk! You can't kill a Shinigami!"_ After a few minutes of psychological laughter, Light calmed down. "Now if you'll excuse me.." He headed towards the portal. "I have something to do."

"Wait!" Ryuk protested. "Light!"

But before Ryuk could stop him, Light had already spread his wings and flew into the Human World.


End file.
